


Romans soporifiques et pizzas hawaïennes

by Easternwind



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easternwind/pseuds/Easternwind
Summary: Après être rentré de cours, Will découvre Nico endormi sur un roman. Il décide alors de le réveiller...





	Romans soporifiques et pizzas hawaïennes

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !
> 
> C'est la première fois que j'écris un univers alternatif, donc j'implore votre indulgence s'il y a des défauts. Vous pouvez me les signaler avec bienveillance - s'il vous plaît, je suis un être humain avec des sentiments. Je tiens à vous prévenir, il y a des mots grossiers dans cette fiction - mais rien qui vous ferait rougir - et une allusion à une relation sexuelle. Donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, passez votre chemin. ^^ 
> 
> Sur ce, enjoy !

Lorsqu’il mit enfin les pieds dans l’entrée, Will poussa un soupir à en réveiller les morts. Cette nouvelle journée à la fac de médecine l’avait épuisé. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire quand il aperçut une veste d’aviateur gisant sur le sol, près de la porte. Il posa lourdement son sac de cours et héla Nico, son petit-ami qui avait terminé sa journée de cours plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils face à l’absence de réponse de la part du jeune homme. Il se força à ne pas s’inquiéter : il était plus que probable que son copain soit en train de lire une monographie quelconque pour ses études d’anthropologie, ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers leur chambre, faisant grincer le vieux parquet patiné au passage. La voisine du dessous grognerait demain matin, se plaignant de « ces jeunes qui ne respectent rien ». Mais Will n’en avait cure. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte barrant l’accès de leur chambre, il se trouva devant une scène qui le fit fondre. Nico dormait, le visage sur un livre, ses longs cheveux formant une corolle de jais sur le bureau en contreplaqué. Son visage fin et pâle était éclairé par la lumière artificielle de la lampe de bureau. Un écouteur d’IPod s’était délogé de son oreille et il entendait distinctement _Les Runaways_ rugir « Cherry Bomb »*. L’endormi portait un vieux tee-shirt de groupe élimé et un pantalon de pyjama lâche. A ses côtés, gisaient les restes d’une boîte de pâtes. Et, clou du spectacle, Nico ronflait allègrement, paisible, ce qui était rarement le cas avec lui. Avançant à pas de loup, Will jeta la boîte usagée dans la corbeille à papier, avant de s’employer à réveiller son petit-ami à coup de baisers papillons dans le cou. Ce dernier gémit puis ouvrit les yeux, se redressant peu à peu.

« Will ? Il est quelle heure, là ? _ Vingt-et-une heures, répondit le concerné après un bref coup d’œil sur son smartphone.

_ Sérieux ? Mais je dois finir cette chose pour demain, gémit Nico tout en s’étirant.

_ C’est quoi ?

_ Un livre pourri que je dois lire pour mon cours de français, l’informa l’étudiant en anthropologie, en jetant un regard dégoûté à l’objet en question. »

Will leva les sourcils, étonné. Nico adorait littéralement lire. Quand il n’était pas occupé à jouer à un jeu vidéo ou à s’occuper de lui, le jeune homme passait son temps dans le nez dans les livres. Tout y passait, des épopées historiques aux romans de Fantasy.

« Je crois que c’est la première fois que je t’entends critiquer un livre ouvertement, annonça l’étudiant en médecine alors que son compagnon se lovait dans ses bras, un livre sur lequel tu as ronflé. »

Nico afficha une moue de princesse offensée et s’éloigna de quelques centimètres de son copain.

« Je ne ronflais pas.

_ Oh que si Prince des Ténèbres, tu ronflais, dit Will en riant, avant de voler un baiser à son interlocuteur. »

Celui-ci, malgré son indignation feinte, se laissa faire obligeamment. Will était heureux que son petit-copain soit devenu si affectueux, lui qui était presque sauvage quand ils s’étaient rencontrés. C’était au lycée ; les deux garçons étaient on ne peut plus opposés. Elève brillant et joueur dans l’équipe de basket, Will faisait partie des élèves les plus populaires. A contrario, le solitaire Nico était au mieux ignoré, au pire méprisé. Pourtant, Will avait toujours été intrigué par ce garçon taciturne, au regard intelligent. Il ne cherchait jamais à se mêler aux autres et, lorsque des adolescents se risquaient à l’approcher, il sortait les griffes. Des mois après leur rencontre, au détour d’un vestiaire en cours de sport, Will avait appris que Nico avait perdu sa sœur aînée, décédée à la suite d’une collision avec une voiture. Nico lui avait révélé bien après qu’elle avait été percutée en voulant récupérer l’une de ses figurines Mythomagic préférées. Elle n’avait pas voulu que son cadet soit malheureux d’avoir perdu son jouet. Du jour au lendemain, il avait changé, passant d’une personnalité insouciante à une autre plus sombre. Will n’avait pas osé l’approcher, se contentant de l’observer de loin, jusqu’au jour où des élèves de la classe de Nico s’étaient mis en tête de lui pourrir la vie.

_Will sortit de la salle de classe, heureux que son quart d’heure de pause soit enfin arrivé. C’est alors qu’il l’aperçut, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches, vêtu d’un tee-shirt arborant le logo des Ramones. Deux garçons l’entouraient et visiblement, ils ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant que cette petite entrevue ne déboucherait sur rien de bon pour Nico. Et Will n’avait jamais été le genre à fermer les yeux sur le harcèlement._

_« Will ? Tu viens ? le héla une voix._

__ J’arrive Lou, vous pouvez m’attendre sous le préau ?_

__ Comme tu veux, lui répondit la rouquine qui lui servait de meilleure amie. »_

_L’air de rien, le jeune homme blond s’approcha, histoire d’écouter la petite conversation. Il sortit un livre de son sac et fit semblant de le lire à côté ; l’espace d’un instant, il eut l’impression d’être un flic de série en planque._

_« Bah alors, pourquoi tu parles jamais ? Les gens silencieux ont toujours quelque chose à cacher, attaqua celui de gauche, un brun au visage couvert d’acné._

__ Figure-toi qu’il existe des gens qui n’ont pas besoin de dévoiler leur vie à tout le monde, surtout en ce qui concerne leurs relations sexuelles, répliqua Nico du tac au tac d’une voix ennuyée. »_

_Will perçut pourtant la légère trace de tension qui animait ses muscles. Il comprit : Nico se préparait à recevoir des coups et le blond devina que ce n’était pas la première fois. Une colère noire commença à bouillonner en lui, désireuse d’exploser sur la tête des deux crétins qui s’amusaient à brutaliser Nico._

_« Sois plus poli quand tu parles, l’avertit l’autre, un roux au visage constellé de taches de rousseur._

__ Alors foutez-moi la paix. J’ai autre chose à faire que de gaspiller mes ressources intellectuelles pour vous répondre, s’énerva l’intéressé, quittant son mur pour se préparer à partir… ou plutôt à s’enfuir._

__ Je vais t’apprendre la politesse, moi, menaça le roux._

__ Allons messieurs, intervint Will, Nico ici présent vous a demandé de partir parce que vous l’importuniez. Je vous rappelle que toute forme de violence est interdite au lycée. Et, à moins que vous ne vouliez être expulsés du lycée, je vous conseille de vous barrer._

__ Ferme-la, Solace, ce n’est pas parce que tu es populaire que ça te donne un pouvoir. On peut toujours s’occuper de lui en dehors du lycée, tu sais._

__ Et s’il porte plainte, parce que frapper des gens, tu vois, c’est interdit par la loi, que ferez-vous exactement ? Alors vous dégagez. »_

_Les deux compères lui adressèrent un regard noir mais déguerpirent._

_« Je ne suis pas une putain de princesse en détresse qui a besoin d’un prince charmant pour la sauver, Solace, bougonna Nico en guise de remerciement._

__ De rien, Di Angelo. »_

Nico ne s’était jamais excusé de son impolitesse. Pourtant, jour après jour, Will était allé le voir, lui posant des questions sur les cours ou les livres qu’il lisait. Les grognements et les soupirs agacés Du jeune homme solitaire s’étaient transformés en monosyllabes, qui s’étaient elles-mêmes métamorphosées pour former des phrases complètes. Ils étaient devenus amis, au grand étonnement de la bande de Will, qui se demandait ce qu’il trouvait à ce mec étrange. Le premier à avoir fait l’effort d’aller vers lui avait été Percy Jackson, l’homme le plus ouvert qu’il puisse exister sur la planète. Sa copine Annabeth Chase avait suivi et peu à peu, tous s’étaient ouverts à Nico, l’acceptant dans leur groupe. D’abord mal à l’aise, le jeune homme avait appris à apprécier cette bande éclectique, formée de personnes très différentes. La patiente Reyna y avait veillé. Puis un jour, Will avait réalisé qu’il était tombé amoureux de Nico en le regardant lire un roman affalé sur la pelouse du lycée, ignorant les gens qui l’entouraient. La bande était habituée et discutait sans faire attention à ce que les normes sociales auraient considéré comme de la rudesse.

Un rayon de soleil avait embrassé la joue du jeune homme absorbé par _The Name of the Wind_ **, le roman phare de Patrick Rothfuss. Le cœur de Will avait fait une embardée : il était magnifique.

« Tu penses à quoi ? lui murmura Nico.

_ Au jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lui révéla Will avec un sourire. »

Nico leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

« Tu es désespérément romantique, Sunshine. Je ne sais pas si je vais résister à cette profusion de petits cœurs.

_ Comme si tu n’aimais pas ça.

_ Je n’aime pas ça, je fais semblant pour ne pas te blesser, répliqua Nico avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. »

Will allait répondre quand son estomac choisit ce moment pour se manifester. Il avait englouti un sandwich rapidement à l’heure du déjeuner et n’avait rien avalé depuis. Lui qui passait son temps à forcer son copain à manger, il n’était décidément pas exemplaire.

« Il reste de quoi manger dans le frigo ?

_ Tu veux parler de l’horrible pizza hawaïenne que tu as commandée hier soir ? Elle est toujours là. Ce n’est pas moi qui vais manger cette grenade des Enfers, lui indiqua Nico. »

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur son livre, _Le Grand Meaulnes_ , d’un certain Alain Fournier.

« Bon, je pense que je ne finirai jamais cette horreur, tant pis si je me plante à l’examen. Je crois que je vais devoir revoir les bases de la définition d’un chef-d’œuvre avec cette prof, décida-t-il. »

Will gloussa. Nico était tout à fait le genre à aller voir un professeur pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée et tant pis si cela ne passait pas. Il avait d’ailleurs hésité à faire des études mais s’y était plié face à l’insistance de sa mère et de son père. Le père de Nico était médecin légiste et passait plus de temps à autopsier des cadavres qu’à s’occuper de sa famille. Le jeune homme ne parlait presque jamais de lui. Si Will ne l’avait pas vu une fois lors de sa présentation à la famille de Nico, il aurait pu croire qu’il était mort. Présentation qui s’était faite attendre.

_Will s’arrachait les cheveux sur sa traduction de grec ancien, un cours qu’il avait choisi dans l’espoir de gagner des points bonus qui pouvaient lui permettre d’obtenir son diplôme avec une mention et d’intégrer l’une des universités qu’il visait. A ses côtés, Nico planchait sur une analyse de texte d’Edgar Allan Poe, alternant entre la prise de notes et le surlignage de passages. Comme à son habitude, il écoutait de la musique à un niveau sonore si élevé que Will pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu’il écoutait « The Number of the Beast » d’Iron Maiden. Avec un soupir, Will retourna à Hésiode et à sa fichue Théogonie. Le texte portait sur la naissance des jumeaux archers, Apollon et Artémis. Exaspéré, il abandonna son poste et alla se servir un café. Sa mère, qui avait accepté que Nico vienne réviser chez eux, avait renouvelé le stock de dosettes._

_« Un problème, Solace ? le taquina Nico._

__ Un problème qui se résume à : j’aurais espéré que Léto n’accouche jamais pour ne pas avoir à traduire ce foutu texte, s’énerva le blond._

__ Un peu d’aide ? Ce serait dommage qu’un malheureux texte en grec ancien anéantisse un futur médecin, continua le brun avec un sourire malicieux._

__ Ouais, dis-moi si tu y comprends quelque chose. »_

_C’est ainsi qu’ils passèrent l’heure suivante à la traduction, Nico expliquant patiemment à Will les arcanes de cette langue de l’enfer qu’était le grec. Le jeune Italien manipulait les langues avec une aisance déconcertante. Will bataillait pour se concentrer sur ses explications et pas sur ses lèvres tentatrices ou sur l’impertinente boucle qui caressait la joue de Nico. Ils partagèrent un plateau repas, alternant la traduction des accusatifs et l’absorption de gratin de légumes. A la fin, Nico leva la tête vers lui et s’autorisa un sourire, soulagé d’avoir terminé. Will n’y tint plus et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si Will n’avait jamais cru en Dieu, il se dit que si le paradis existait, il venait de le trouver. A sa grande surprise, son compagnon répondit, avant de se détacher brusquement._

_« Qu’est-ce qu’on fout, là ?_

__ J’aurais pas dû… commença Will. »_

Nico n’avait pas répondu et pendant plusieurs jours, ils n’en avaient pas discuté, jusqu’au moment où l’Italien avait brisé la glace en admettant qu’il ne savait pas s’il voulait d’une relation mais qu’ils pouvaient essayer avec le statut d’ennui particulier. Un statut qui n’existait pas jusqu’alors. Comprenant qu’il avait besoin de temps, Will avait accepté, allant jusqu’à suivre Nico qui voulait garder leur relation secrète. Si cela l’avait blessé quelque peu, il s’était montré compréhensif. Laissant Nico aller peu à peu vers lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt à assumer ce qu’ils partageaient devant le monde entier. L’entrée à la fac avait transformé son copain, qui était devenu plus confiant. Entouré d’étudiants ouverts d’esprit, il avait embrassé son copain à pleine bouche sur le campus, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Will enfourna une part de pizza hawaïenne, objet à controverse qu’il aimait plus que tout.

Nico s’affala sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis et les ressorts du malheureux meuble couinèrent leur protestation. Lâchant _Le Grand Meaulnes_ , il avait sélectionné _The Way of Kings_ de Brandon Sanderson. Will sortit un schéma expliquant l’anatomie de la main et gémit à l’idée de réviser jusqu’à des heures indues.

« Je ne retiendrai jamais tout ça, se plaignit-il.

_ Mais si. Cependant, ton partiel est dans deux semaines et je parie que tu as passé ta moindre parcelle de temps libre aujourd’hui à réviser, donc tu lâches ce schéma et tu te détends. Les métatarses peuvent bien attendre quelques heures.

_ Mon père va me tuer si je me rate, il est capable de m’inscrire à un stage d’été ou à une connerie du genre si je ne réussis pas mes examens cette année. »

Nico abaissa son roman et soupira, agacé. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des centaines de fois. Le père de Will, un chirurgien réputé, exigeait le meilleur de la part de son fils. Sa mère, elle, prônait une éducation plus bienveillante, ce qui occasionnait nombre de conflits entre ses parents. Will s’était donc mis en tête de satisfaire aux exigences de son père pour éviter d’attiser davantage le feu des tensions entre ses parents. L’étudiant en médecine poussa un soupir, posa la feuille sur un guéridon proche et se pencha vers Nico. Retirant le livre des mains de son petit-ami, il étouffa toute protestation pour un baiser, avant de passer la main sous le tee-shirt de pyjama de la victime de ses tendres tortures. Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, agrippant la chemise de Will. Le livre acheva son destin avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

« Je connais un bien meilleur moyen de réviser mes cours d’anatomie, dit-il avec un sourire sensuel.

_ Putain, tu es l’indécence même. Le parfait et angélique Sunshine, qui a des pensées mal placées.

_ Tu n’as pas de conseils à donner en matière de décence, Prince des Ténèbres, monsieur je fais taire la voisine en parlant de la manière dont les Aztèques sacrifiaient les humains.

_ Elle l’avait cherché, protesta Nico avec un sourire de psychopathe, et tu n’as pas bronché. Maintenant, arrête de parler et agis. »

Le gloussement de Will fut étouffé par un nouveau baiser, suivi de retirage de vêtements devenus superflus. Il obligea son partenaire à se redresser et le souleva. Nico verrouilla sa taille de ses jambes, prêt à rejoindre la chambre. En cette soirée, il n’était pas prêt à finir sa nuit endormi sur un roman. 

* Toutes les chansons que je citerai sont des chansons que j’apprécie énormément. Je fais ce que je veux, d’abord. =P

** C’est pareil pour les livres. Si vous n’avez pas lu _The Kingkiller Chronicles_ , quittez tout de suite ce site et corrigez cette erreur sur le champ !


End file.
